


Katsudon Ambrosia

by WarriorNun



Series: Through the Stomach to the Heart [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cameos, Characters will appear in later chapters, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Food, Food Porn, Food Soul, Food Soul OCs, Food Souls from the game will appear, From either YOI or Food Fantasy, I will not apologize for the lame pun, M/M, Shameless Self-Insert Cameo!, Shameless Smut, Skaters either Master Attendants or Food Souls, So sue me, The ones I have so far, references to the game Food Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: Katsu - to win or to be victoriousAmbrosia - Food of the Gods--Victor Nikiforov is a Master Chef.Katsudon is the Food Soul that he made a contract with.These are their stories.





	1. First Course

**Author's Note:**

> ...The game was addictive and educational. 
> 
> So sue me.

Food Souls…

Personified spirits of cuisine that have taken human form. 

Each one with their own unique personality and appearance, as well as powers. 

When making a pledge with them, they can take on a role of a protector, a sibling, a teacher, a child to call their own…even a lover.

—

“My, my, what do we have here?” 

A smile grew upon his lips as he gazed down the Chef Attendant before him, crossing his slim legs.

“I never thought to be graced by someone as handsome as you. Even if you are a human.” He purred, slightly amused on how the Chef Attendant stared up at him in awe. And he wasn’t lying when he said that he was handsome, for a human. 

A fine body, otherworldly platinum hair, piercing blue eyes…

Oh yes, he can see himself being with this one. He reached down and lifted the other man’s chin up with his finger to gaze back of him. 

“I’m Katsudon…and I do hope that we get along.”

That was the day that Victor Nikiforov, the Chef Attendant, made a contract with the Food of the Gods…

—

Present day…

“Here you go! Sorry for the wait!”

Victor watched from the cashier as Katsudon gave one of the customers a bashful smile while placing down their order. The patron in question just returned the smile back at him in what he thought was a charming manner. Victor scoffed inwardly to himself at this, he could smile better than that…

“It’s ok,” The Customer reassured him. “I’m sure that you guys were busy.”

Katsudon smiled as he bowed a bit. 

“Thank you so much for understanding! Please enjoy, Sir!” He spoke before turning to check on other tables. 

This gave the said customer the opportunity to oogle at the food soul’s backside, which was went unnoticed to Katsudon who asked the patrons on how they are liking their meals. However, Victor was the one who noticed it. 

And he didn’t like how they were eyeing Katsudon like he was something to be devoured…

Victor fought back the urge to grab a pitcher of water and “accidentally” spill the contents over the customer’s head. It would be bad for business if he had done that, Yakov would surely have his head if he hears that Victor, the Master Chef Legend, had gone and done something as juvenile as pouring water over a customer’s head. 

That and Katsudon would be upset on his behalf if he would unintentionally give the restaurant a terrible review…

Ah, what had he done to deserve a Food Soul like him?

Even though he was disgusted by how the customer was practically undressing Katsudon with his eyes, Victor admittedly couldn’t blame him. 

Katsudon may not know this (or probably does and playing coy about it, Victor wasn’t sure), but he was considered the most beautiful Food Soul, human or otherwise. Beneath the humble appearance of messy hair, glasses, and plain clothing of a sweater and jeans, was a body that begged to be worshipped. And the legs that not only can go on for days, but also his thick thighs. It also helped with the fact that he was a rather talented dancer…

Gods bless Fondue and his suggestion on having “adult night” performance on special occasions.

Whoever thought that Katsudon knew his way around the pole?

Ah~ he should remember to thank Fondue for the suggestion as a way to bring in more money.

And maybe blame him since there is an army of Katsudon admirers…

“Victor!” Katsudon’s voice broke his train of thought, making the silver-haired man look up to him and saw his beloved Food Soul’s smile. “Try not to slack off in a middle of shift! You know how much Mr. Feltsman hates it when you do that.”

Victor couldn’t help but smile at the considering nature of his favorite Food Soul. Honestly, how was it that he managed to summon just as beautiful as him? 

“The gods were kind to me on that night…” he spoke to himself before standing up. 

“Alright…let’s get to work!”

This is just another day at Stammi Vicino Bristro.


	2. Second Course

“WE’RE HERE, BITCHES!” Pirozhki announced loudly, literally kicking the door open with a bag of supplies in hand.

Fondue followed him while shaking his head, carrying in his own share supplies needed for the restaurant along with his Attendant, Masumi. Pudding glared at his fellow Food Soul disapprovingly as he made his way inside the restaurant. 

“You do know that you’re gonna pay for the damages, right?” He asked rhetorically. “It’s mahogany! Master Attendant wouldn’t be pleased if he finds at least a scuff on the surface!”

Master Attendant’s fury was legendary, it was like the blizzard…cold yet fierce. Especially by the way he smiled…Pudding done all he can to suppress a shudder at the memory when Master Attendant had to deal with a difficult customer. And Pirozhki when his attitude gets too far.

Pirozhki clicked his tongue before making a beeline for an empty table and propped his feet up as soon as he made himself comfortable. Much to Pudding’s displeasure but he held his tongue.

“Whatever!” He responded rudely. “We ran into some fallen angels while on the grocery run, and what’s even worse we cross paths with that jackass JJ! God, I hate him!”

Pudding blinked before looking over to Fondue who just shrugged. 

“Just the usual, mon chéri.” He simply replied before stretching his neck, letting out a moan. “Ugh, I feel so exhausted and gross…after this, I’m gonna relax in the Ice Arena.”

Masumi smiled at his Food Soul before placing a loving hand upon his shoulder. “You go on ahead, babe,” he told him soothingly. “I already got the groceries handled.” 

“You sure, mon amour?” Fondue asked, sounding concern. “I know that compared to me and Pirozhki, you needed rest the most.”

The chestnut-haired man gave him a reassuring smile as he caressed the goatee. “I’ll be fine…besides, I might need your special massages once you’re rested up.” He purred. The two-toned haired food soul gave his attendant a small smirk, knowing the meaning behind those words. 

And unfortunately, so does a certain short stack. 

“GROSS! YOU TWO BETTER NOT FUCK IN THE KITCHEN!” Pirozhki snapped, letting out an overly exaggerated gagging noise. “The last thing we want was to quarantine the entire place and burning it!”

Fondue just gave the younger Food Soul a smirk, not at all bothered by Pirozhki’s brash behavior. 

“A child like you wouldn’t understand the ways of adults,” he scolded him teasingly. Even gave him a wink and blown kiss for good measure. 

A growl escaped from Pirozhki’s lips before reaching down and pulled out what seemed like a grenade in a shape of the very food that he shared his namesake with. “How’d you like if I shove this up your ass?!” He snapped in a threatening tone.

“Kinky, but not my cup of tea.”

“That’s IT!” Just as Pirozhki stood up and about to throw the fritter grenade, Pudding immediately dashed over and managed to subdued him. Gripping tightly to the hand that held the grenade while placing him in an armlock. 

“DON’T USE YOUR WEAPON IN THE RESTAURANT!” Pudding exclaimed, struggling to keep Pirozhki from actually blowing up the place. He turned to the kitchen and barked out, “SANDWICH! HAWTHORNE BALL!”

As if on cue, two heads popped out of the kitchen, a blond boy and a brunette girl with her hair done up in a combination of odango buns and braids. To a regular customer, they looked like children. But despite their youthful appearance, they’re anything but not. 

“What is it?” Sandwich asked, not at all shocked by Pirozhki’s violent behavior. “We’re in a middle of setting up the next batch of dishes!”

“Is it time for us to play!?” Hawthorne Ball piped up, looking excited. “Because whatever you two are doing looked rather fun!”

“It’s not a game!” Pudding sternly pointed out, his sunglasses becoming askew as a result of him trying his best to restrain the Russian boy who was practically foaming at the mouth. “Help me to keep Pirozhki from blowing up the restaurant!”

Fondue made one last jab by blowing a kiss at Pirozhki. “Fight the good fight, petit chaton~” Then he made his way to the ice arena, laughing at the sound of the enraged screaming in response. 

“I. WILL. END. YOU, YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!”

—

As soon as Fondue entered the ice arena, he found that he wasn’t alone. 

Sitting in one of the chairs was Katsudon, and he wasn’t alone. Upon his lap was little Cold Rice Shrimp who was chatting animatedly, no doubt about her day, while Salad snuggled within his basket by his feet. Jiuniang was with Yellow Wine who, like Katsudon, allowed her to settle on his lap to sleep. Only difference is that the way he was holding her, it was almost if he tried to keep her grounded in fear of suddenly losing her. 

“…And did you remember how Mommy use the blade chop on that meanie fallen angel?” The small girl asked, sounding excited. “It was so amazing! Mommy is the strongest in the world!”

Katsudon let out a chuckle as he nuzzled the younger Food Soul. 

“Yes, Mommy is amazing, isn’t he?” He spoke with fondness. 

Ah, so they were on the expedition as well. 

“I see that you’re healing up,” Fondue spoke up, making his appearance known as he made himself comfortable next to Katsudon. “You guys went on an expedition with your attendant?”

Yellow Wine only acknowledge his existence with a scoff but still held on to the sleeping hooded girl. Meanwhile Katsudon gave him his undivided attention as Cold Rice Shrimp cuddled up to him, letting out a satisfied purr. 

“Oh, hey, Fondue,” he greeted. “Yeah, it was a tough one…we’ve been searching for magic fruits and ingredients. Came across one or two fallen angels along the way.” Then he let out a soft sigh. “We managed to beat them but Master Attendant almost got hurt along the way.” 

Ah, so that how it went. 

Fondue let out a small hum before speaking, “Well, the most important thing is that you all came back alive. Pirozhki would be crying a river and threaten to blow someone up to deny it.”

Katsudon let out a laugh at the image of Pirozhki being his prickly catlike self, putting up a tough facade as usual. “That’s our Pirozhki,” he spoke. “I’m still surprised that he hasn’t blown the place up yet every time we had a dine-and-dasher.”

Fondue chuckled at this. “Well, if I have a nickel every time we cleanse a customer from a fallen angel and had to restrain Pirozhki from blowing them up to kingdom come!”

“I guess the only thing to stop him was Victor,” Katsudon commented, looking back at the times when Victor had to step in whenever Pirozhki was on waiting staff. “I don’t know how he did it but he had some sort of magic touch that kept Pirozhki in line.”

Fondue smirked as he raised an eyebrow. “Oh~? Magic touch you say? Which one? The magic touch reserved for petite chaton or you?”

Katsudon blushed a bit before lightly shoving him as they both share a laugh. Meanwhile, Cold Rice Shrimp stared at them before speaking up.

“Katsudon? Does Mommy have magic or something?” Her white eyes were wide with innocence as she waited for an answer.

To which, Katsudon immediately slammed a hand upon Fondue’s mouth. 

“Nothing you should know yet, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Food Soul Notes-
> 
> Pirozhki (Yuri/Yurio)
> 
> Class: Strength
> 
> Type: Appetizer, Dishes, Dessert
> 
> Origin: Russia, Ukraine 
> 
> Likes: Cats, Katsudon (not that he admits it)
> 
> Dislikes: EVERYONE
> 
> Favorite food: pirozhki
> 
> Links with: Katsudon 
> 
> Trait(s): Tsundere
> 
> Time: Unknown
> 
> \--
> 
> Fondue (Christophe)
> 
> Class: Magic
> 
> Type: Dish
> 
> Origin: Switzerland
> 
> Likes: Flaunting his sexuality, his Master Attendant Masumi
> 
> Links with: Katsudon
> 
> Trait(s): Teasing
> 
> Time: 1699
> 
> \---
> 
> Admit it...when you summoned Cold Rice Shrimp...you would protect her with your life. 
> 
> I should know. I'm a mother to my real life baby daughter.


	3. Showdown Match Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short! But at least it's progress! ^^

“You ready to kick some ass, Katsudon?” Pirozhki smirked as he stretched out his limbs. 

Katsudon returned in kind, warming up a bit as he straightened himself up. “Well, we have a good streak so far. Let’s hope that we don’t break it.” Then he turned to Fondue. “I do hope that you wouldn’t…lose it in the arena.”

Fondue just smirked at him as he twirled his long-stemmed fork. 

“I make no such promises, mon ami~” He purred before letting out a sigh. “My sweet attendant should be up there amongst the audience. I cannot wait to perform for him.”

Pirozhki let out a rather exaggerated gag. “Ugh, please! You would jizz yourself again!”

Fondue only let out a huff in response. “You’e just jealous that I know how to use my charm and flaunt it.”

“I’m not gonna please some pedophiles in the crowd! Are you crazy?!” Pirozhki snapped, his blond hair flaring up. Fondue blinked before staring at him blankly. 

“You do realize that you’re old enough to be their ancestor’s bestie, right?” 

“SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! MY AGE AND APPEARANCE ARE FREAK MATERIAL FOR THEM!”

“Both of you shush!” Katsudon scolded them. “We’re up next after this match up.” He didn’t see the smaller Food Soul flipped off Fondue, who just ignored him before walking up beside Katsudon. 

“So, who’s fighting who?” He asked. Not that he was curious. He honestly didn’t care since for all he knows is that it would be a rather weak batch. After all, he’s Pirozhki, the Small Ice Pie of Russia! Nothing and no one can beat him in a fight! Katsudon looked up at the roster board that was overlooking the audience. 

“From what I’ve seen…it’s a battle between Cakes.” He notified.

Pirozhki blinked at this. 

“Wait, what?”

“To be more specific, it’s the Food Cakes against the Royal Cakes.” Then Katsudon pointed up at the roster. “Look at that.”

Pirozhki looked up and saw the Team Names on the roster, along with pictures. On the red corner, the Food Cakes were the two-man team. From what he could make out, there was a demonic looking man accompanied by a rather androgynous blond angel of some sort, the provocative white outfit didn’t really help with wondering what gender they were despite the feminine appearance. The angel seemed rather indifferent about their surroundings while the devil counterpart was ecstatic about the whole thing. 

On the blue corner, it was the Royal Cakes. Unlike the Food Cakes, they were actually a four-man team. There are two Food Souls that dressed up like they were royalty (…probably the reason why they’re known as the Royal Cakes). They seemed to be siblings due to the physical resemblance, from their brown hair to the rose motif on their clothing, which is yellow and green respectively for the both of them. The brother seemed kind of uptight by the way he was standing before the cheering audience around him while the sister who just smiled serenely as she waved. With them are two other members, a small timid girl with interesting hairstyle in twin buns and a youth who looked like a prince out of a fairy tale with a few frogs on him. The way that the said youth was looking at the girl in green was akin to lovestruck. 

A rather imbalanced match up if you ask him. 

“It’s four against two…the odds were not in the Food Cakes’ favor.” He commented. 

Katsudon let out a hum as he keep his eyes on the battle grounds. 

“Maybe,” he spoke. “But this would be quite a spectacle, don’t you think? I mean…in the end it was all in good fun.”

Pirozhki was about to retort until the announcer cuts him off. 

“Coming up…it’s a match between Master Attendants, Nagai and Warrior Nun! Will the numbers be in her favor or not? We will find out soon!”

—

After the match up…

“I really didn’t expect that outcome.” Fondue admitted.

“Neither did I!” Pirozhki exclaimed. “How can two Food Souls be able to take down four!?” 

Katsudon shrugged as they made their way through their corner to the battle arena. “This is only speculation, but I had a feeling that those two and their master attendant had been in the field for a long time. So it kinda made sense that they’re stronger…”

To this, the shorter Food Soul let out a laugh as he pounded a fist into his palm. 

“Well, same goes fur us!” He smirked. “We’re just as good as that angel and his devil boytoy!”

“Don’t be too cocky, Pirozhki.” Katsudon cautioned him. “Besides, we don’t know if our opponents would be stronger than us.” Fondue let out a hum as they stepped into the arena, greeted by the thunderous cheering of the crowd around them. 

“Whoever they are…I’m sure that we would get another medal out of this.” Then he turned to his comrades with a smile. “So, for the time being, let’s have some fun.”

Pirozhki let out a huff. “Don’t you dare strip this time.”

“I don’t make promises, Chaton~.” Fondue smirked as he twirled his fondue fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food Cakes and Master Attendant Nagai - referring to Angel Food Cake and Devil's Food Cake as well as Go Nagai, the famed creator of Devilman. So I shamelessly based Angel Food Cake and Devil's Food Cake off of Lucifer/Ryo and Akira respectively. 
> 
> I have the concept art of the original Food Souls featured on my deviantArt account under the same pen name! 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/warriornun
> 
> And also, hi, shameless self-insert cameo!

**Author's Note:**

> Food Soul Notes
> 
> Katsudon (aka Yuuri)
> 
> Class: Magic
> 
> Type: Dishes
> 
> Origin: Japan
> 
> Likes: Master Attendant Victor Nikiforov
> 
> Favorite food: katsudon
> 
> Links with: Pirozhki
> 
> Trait(s): Seductive yet sweet
> 
> Time: Unknown


End file.
